


I Told You

by theMyMylove



Series: tell me that you love me [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brother!Blake, Sister!Clarke, Sister!Harper, Sister!Octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMyMylove/pseuds/theMyMylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: bellarke are the cute older brother/sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You

**Author's Note:**

> send in your prompts to my tumblr: cinderellasbollywoodprincess.tumblr.com

Clarke sighed as she rang the doorbell for the second time. Why she agreed to pick Harper up? She had no clue. Why did her little sister have more plans than she did on a Saturday night? She didn’t want to know. She sighed once more, as she waited for the door to finally open. This was going to be the last time that she listened to her sister’s advice. So what if Octavia had a cute older brother? Clarke had a good book and hot bath waiting for her at home. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the door opened. Clarke’s eyes widened.

“You’re the cute older brother?” she blurted out before she could stop herself. Bellamy’s smirk helped Clarke realize what she blurted out.

“Whoever told you that has amazing taste in guys,” Bellamy said, leaning against the doorjamb. Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Is Harper ready to go?” she asked. Bellamy’s eyes widened.

“You’re the hot older sister?” he said, and it was Clarke’s turn to smirk.

“And whoever told you that deserves an award.” Their little banter was interrupted by a small cough.

“Are you guys done flirting?” said an 8 year old Harper.

“Harper, let’s go. I don’t have all night,” Clarke said.

“I need 10 minutes, Clarkey, please,” Harper whined. Clarke sighed, why did she love this little monster?

“Fine. 10 minutes, then we are leaving,” Clarke told her. Harper cheered and rushed back over to where Octavia was.

“Why don’t you come in Princess? A lot can happen in 10 minutes,” Bellamy said, stepping to the side to let her in. Clarke walked in, rolling her eyes once more. “Would you like something to drink? Water?”

“No…umm, I’m fine thank you,” Clarke said awkwardly. Of all the cute older brother’s it had to be Bellamy. Things had been awkward since that one kiss, one week ago. They just stood there, subconiously looking  at each other every other minute. “Bellamy, I-”

But before she could continue, Bellamy had cut across the kitchen and captured her lips with his. Clarke immediately deepened the kiss, not knowing what else to do. Her hands went around his neck and into his curls, while his hands tightened around her waist. She was up against the wall, next to the door, and the heat radiating from his body was sending chills down her spine.

“Clarke I’m done…EWW!” Clarke and Bellamy sprung apart at the sound of Harper’s voice.

“Harper…umm, let’s go!” Clarke said quickly, taking Harper’s hand and rushing out of the room and through the door.

“Bye Octavia! See you on Monday!” Harper called, and Clarke could faintly her Octavia saying bye then telling her brother “I told you she was hot”.  Clarke just sighed, and as she got into her car with Harper, Harper turned and stared at her.

“See, I told you he was cute,” Harper said.

“You have no idea, Harp,” Clarke commented, sighing.

 

*^*^*^*^*

 

**_Word Count: 488_ **


End file.
